


They Wanna Make Me Their Queen

by bemynewobsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom!Edelgard, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Role Reversal, Smut, Top!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: “You see, my love, we have consummated our relationship many times of course, but I sat upon my throne today and realized,” A toothy grin worked its way onto the blue-haired woman’s face. “We have yet to christen it.”Edelgard gaped at her lover’s words. She can’t possibly mean to-“My Emperor, you wish for us to couple atop your throne?"AKA Byleth as Emperor and Edelgard as her lovely consort.





	They Wanna Make Me Their Queen

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame the Edeleth discord for putting this idea in my head.

Edelegard stood nervously in front of the doors of the Emperor’s Throne Room. She knew her lover, the Emperor, had called for her, but she wasn’t quite sure yet of the reason. 

She looked down at what she wore, a simple black dress accented with Adrestian red and cut specifically to show off her cleavage. Underneath her dress, she wore black lace tights to accent her legs. Edelgard also wore her long, white hair in a simple plait at her back. She hoped her wife would be pleased with the way she looked. 

The Emperor-Consort took a deep breath before heaving the heavy doors of the Throne Room open. She was met with a sight that made her suck in another deep breath. 

The Emperor sat alone in the Throne Room, atop her throne. She wore her hair back in a severe bun, held in place by the Adrestian crown of the Emperor. The blue haired woman also wore the attire of the Emperor, heavy red armor coupled with the legendary axe Amyr leaned against the throne. 

The Emperor looked bored, with her chin in her hand resting on her knee in front of her. Until the older woman caught sight of Edelgard. The ruler of Adrestia leaned back and gave the white haired woman a small smirk. 

“Oh my. My lovely consort Edelgard, please do come closer,” The Emperor spoke in her cool, commanding tone that made Edelgard repress a shudder. The younger woman made her way to the front of the throne before kneeling before it at the edge of the throne. 

“You asked to see me, my Emperor?” Edelgard averted her eyes from the Emperor’s face as a flush worked her way up her own. Her fair skin was always quick to betray her feelings in times like these. 

“Yes Edelgard,” The younger woman felt a gauntlet covered hand cup her chin gently and force her to look at her Emperor. Edelgard couldn’t help but gulp at the action, suddenly feeling the pit of her stomach start to simmer with arousal. 

“You see, my love, we have consummated our relationship many times of course, but I sat upon  _ my  _ throne today and realized,” A toothy grin worked its way onto the blue-haired woman’s face. “We have yet to  _ christen  _ it.” 

Edelgard gaped at her lover’s words.  _ She can’t possibly mean to- _

“My Emperor, you wish for us to  _ couple  _ atop your throne? What if someone se-” Edelgard cut herself off with a gasp as the Emperor stood the younger woman up with a gentle force before pulling her into her lap,  _ atop the throne.  _

Edelgard’s cheeks were burning a bright red at this point. She looked around nervously, jumping when she heard twin clanks on the floor. The Emperor had removed her gauntlets. 

The Emperor ran her now bare, calloused hands along Edelgard’s thighs under her dress, before pulling her even closer by the younger woman’s hips. 

“Don’t worry yourself over anyone coming in, I cast a spell so that none but you may enter for the night.” The Emperor caressed Edelgard’s hips with her thumbs as she spoke. Edelgard could no longer suppress the full body shudder of arousal that came over her body. 

The older woman dragged her hands back down Edelgard’s legs and out from under her dress before moving them to the white haired woman’s bare back. Edelgard was suddenly glad she had opted to wear a backless dress. 

The younger woman gave another small tremble as her lover traced gently over the battle scars on her back. The Emperor simply smiled and leaned forward to capture Edelgard’s lips in a possessive, but gentle kiss. 

As the two lovers continued to kiss, open mouthed and gasping, Edelgard noted unconsciously that the Emperor had pulled her white hair out of its plait. Her long locks now flowed freely down her back, and the Emperor took the opportunity to card her hands through her lover’s hair. 

The gentle caress turned into a soft tug backwards. Edelgard took the hint immediately and bared her neck to the Emperor before her. She let herself gasp and moan freely as her blue haired lover laid loving kisses across her bare neck and cleavage. Edelgard could do nothing but clasp at the Emperor’s armored shoulders. 

The blue haired woman pulled at Edelgard’s dress until her breasts were free from them. The Emperor took no time claiming the pert, pink nipple in front of her. Edelgard’s scarred hands moved to her lover’s neck, the only bare skin available for her desperate touch. 

The Emperor moved her ministrations to Edelgard’s other breast, kissing and nipping the flesh between them on the way. “M-my Emperor,” Edelgard could only whimper her affections as the older woman’s hands moved back down under her dress again. 

Edelgard’s lover pulled gently at her tights until her sex was open to the air around them. The white haired woman threw her head back again and moaned loudly as one curious hand traced around her labia and the other steadied Edelgard on her Emperor’s lap. 

The younger woman jerked her hips against the other’s soft touches to her clit and opening. “Shhh, I’ve got you, my love.” Edelgard hadn’t even realized she had cried out her pleasure,  _ loudly _ and unbidden until her lover had said something. 

Lavender eyes rolled back in pleasurable agony as the Emperor continued to prod and tease at Edelgard’s opening with her hand, and suck on her breast with her mouth. 

“My Emperor I-please...i-in- _ side! _ ” As Edelgard finished her words, the Emperor stuck her middle and ring finger into her slick opening. The older woman immediately began to curl and thrust into her lover. 

Edelgard couldn’t remember a time she had been so worked up and  _ wet _ . The pleasure continued to build at the bottom of her spine and nearly reached its zenith. She bit her lip to prevent herself from cumming so fast. 

“El, come for me darling.” The Emperor rubbed her thumb against Edelgard’s swollen clit just once more and Edelgard felt herself come quickly and  _ hard.  _

Her hips jerked against her lover’s fingers as she continued to ride out her pleasure atop the blue haired woman. 

“My Emp- _ Byleth!”  _ Edelgard could no longer refrain from her lover’s name being torn from her throat. 

Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg came down from her high slowly, her legs trembling around her and her lover. 

She allowed herself to fall forward against her former professor, no longer able to keep herself upright. She closed her eyes in exhaustion and simply panted against Byleth’s chest. 

Edelgard could hear Byleth sucking her juices from her fingers of the hand she had used to pleasure her lover with. She groaned at the thought of the sight and opened her eyes just in time to see Byleth pull her hand away from her mouth and wrap both arms around her rear. 

“Was that what you wanted El? It was so lovely to see you cede control to me.” Edelgard leaned back into Byleth’s lap and beamed brightly at her lover. 

“Yes my love. My Byleth.” She stroked her scarred hands over the older woman’s face, brushing an errant blue hair away from the shining blue eyes before her. 

She claimed Byleth’s lips in another kiss. Before leaning against her chest again, longing to hear the woman’s heartbeat. 

She felt more so than heard Byleth chuckle softly. She didn’t move her ear from Byleth’s chest, but tilted her head up slightly to look at the older woman’s face. 

“What’s so funny?” Byleth gave her a wry grin. 

“Hubert would lose his mind if he ever knew I wore your crown and armor.” Edelgard felt herself smile and laugh softly. 

“I think we can keep our secrets between us my love.” 

Byleth only squeezed her into a tighter hug as affirmation.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your thoughts in the comments below. Kudos are always welcome as well. Follow me @amidalas-shadow on tumblr. Btw, for Edelgard's dress, I was picturing a shorter version of the dress post timeskip Dorothea wears, but mainly black with red accents instead of red with black accents.


End file.
